puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Hunters
Ancient Hunters is a crew on the Malachite Ocean and was created by Darude, Zioomal, Polskibuldog and Ghostina. The crew previously flew the flag . Public Statement Welcome to the Ancient Hunters! ;PROMOTIONS Promotion to Cabin person(Full Membership): You need to ask any officer from us crew. Promotion to Pirate: Respected or higher in 1 of sail gun carp bilge to see some solid's. This rank will technically allow you to gun without an order (which can be VERY annoying) so for this rank so you'll have to know the rules and obey orders. Promotion to Officer: This rank is the biggest step up in the ranks, because of the ability to run a pillage. You will now need to have 3 Renowned in sail/carp/bilge/gun/dnav(the normal navigation puzzle) and a Battle navigation skill of distinguished. You will now also have access to the officer and flag officer chat, to use these, simply write /o for officer chat or /fo for flag officer chat before your actual message. Promotion to Fleet Officer: The Fleet Officers are expected to know how to run a successful pillage. You will need a Battle Navigation skill of Renowned. Fleet Officers have access to the holds of unlocked ships in the crew, so we will not let anyone join as Fleet officer. Promotion to Senior Officer: Being a Senior Officer means that you will be able to promote and demote people all the way to Fleet Officer. Senior Officers are expected to show leadership and have many of the answers the newer pirates may ask. Senior Officer rank doesn't require any stats, only a lot of trust by the captain and the other Senior Officers, for the reasons mentioned above. Ps. At the moment we are looking for Battle Navigators so if you don't match your officer requirements, but are a good Battle Navigator so please see if we can make exception. Rules: *Obey the Officer In Charge *Ask for permission to board (say ptb name and wait for the officer in charge to answer). *Team up in battle, to team click on the enemy faces, the dots next to the enemies represent how many are teaming on that enemy, a big orange dot is 5 persons. Mostly, teaming in 2s and 3s with a little bit of damage on the enemy should guarantee a victorious battle. *Do not leave in battle. *We want the pirates on our ships to grab a station and do the puzzle instead of lazing around for easy poe. If someone won't grab a station when asked to without a good reason or continuously booches the puzzle, the Officer In Charge has every right to /plank him/her *Try to tell the officer in charge that you are leaving 10 minutes in advance so he/she can try to find a replacer. *Respect everybody, from the green names to the blue names and from jobbers to the captain. Pirate and above rules: *Do not gun unless the officer in charge wants you to. Written by Darude & Palmu